


I Put A Spell On You

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been deeply involved in his newest suit...and that has left one god very unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

Tony was almost done with his newest suit. It'd been months of non-stop work, burying himself in this new project, spending every waking moment in his lab. He'd slept in there, took his (few) meals there and hadn't left since he'd started this project. Tony always threw himself into his projects, even if it meant ignoring the world going on around him.

Diving head first into the project had been one of the ways to cope with Pepper leaving him. He knew it was for the best, that she and Happy would be good for each other, would be a much better pair than he and Pepper were, but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell. Not even that wicked trickster had been able to soothe that pain.

Then again, Tony hadn't really seen Loki much since locking himself in the lab. He knew the god didn't like the lab, didn't venture down into it for any reason, but this was where Tony felt like he needed to be.

He was leaning over his designs, looking over the latest set of schematics when the lights first flickered and then everything plunged into darkness.

"Jarvis?" Tony yelled, "Activate back-up generators."

There was no response, the lab was silent, still, and dark.

"Jarvis?"

Nothing.

Tony cursed and slowly felt his way along the wall to the door. Why the hell was the back-up generator not coming online? There shouldn't be a way for the tower's power supply to fail. He had to pry the door open with a slat of metal; the downside of automatic doors was they had to have power to work.

He grunted and heaved, getting the door open just enough to slide into the hallway.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when music began playing over the speakers. Now, how the hell was that happening?

Slow string and piano jazz began echoing around the otherwise silent hallways.

I put a spell on you…

Cause you're mine…

Tony recognized this song, Nina Simone's version, and her sultry voice carried across the dark as a smooth saxophone joined her crooning. Tony felt a slight shiver run down his spine as he headed cautiously up the stairs, pausing when a light puff of glowing green smoke swirled past him. The unmistakable scent of licorice and brandy wafted past Tony and a groan formed in his throat.

You better stop the things you do… I ain't lyin' No I ain't lyin'...

The smoke gently curled around Tony, circling slowly around his face, brushing against lips,throat, and chest then glided down his abdomen, swirling past his groin. Tony could swear he felt teeth tugging at the button of his jeans. The smoke wrapped around him again before moving away from the billionaire, sliding further down the hall way.

Tony's throat was dry and his body felt like a bow pulled too tight, ready to fire off at any moment. He followed after the smoke; he didn't think anything in the world could've kept him from following it.

You know I can't stand it, You're runnin' around. You know better daddy.. I can't stand it cause you put me down.

Nina's deep voice felt like sparks of electricity charging the air around him, and Tony was sure that just onespark and this whole place was going to ignite.

His foot hit something hard, and cool, and he knelt to pick it up. He ran his calloused fingertips over the armored edges of Loki's distinctive horned helmet. He grinned as the smoke curled around his hand before darting ahead. He set the helmet back down and trailed after the green wisp.

I love ya... I love you...

Another shudder ran down Tony's spine as the green smoke trailed down his back. Fingernails raked down his back, so realistic Tony could've sworn…he jumped, swatting at the smoke when he realized the back of his shirt had just been ripped open. A light laugh tickled the air around him as his shirt fell uselessly to the floor.

"That was my Nirvana shirt!" Tony growled to the darkness, "Vintage!"

He hissed as the phantom finger nails gauged down his chest, prickling his skin, drawing blood, but somehow still sending white hot fire straight to his groin. He moaned in protest when the phantom touch vanished again and the smoke flickered aheadof him.

"Loki… is this really necessary?"

The smoke paused, its tail flicking and Tony could just imagine Loki, wherever he was, quirking an annoyed eyebrow. The smoke finally continued back up the stairs, leading towards the guest suite that had become 'their' space. It was where they met up, where they did… everything.

I love you... I love you anyhow...

Tony stepped into the bedroom, candles were lining the walls of the room, all their flames a sharp and wicked green. The way the light played on glass reminded him of absinthe, that dark, intoxicatingly dangerous drink. He'd only sampled it a few times, and he knew he was falling hard.

"Alright, I'm here. What's the grand plan now?" Tony asked the low flame as it flickered around the bed.

Tony crossed his arms, "I'm not doing anything else til you show your pretty little face, Loki."

The flame twirled and dimmed, the candles across the room went out and Tony was thrown back into pitch blackness. The room felt colder all of a sudden and Tony took a slow step towards the bed, "Nice light show Loki," Tony shook his head and went to leave the room, "I've got work to do Loki. Knock it off."

The door slammed shut before Tony could reach it.

And I don't care, if you don't want me…

"Loki," Tony's voice had a soft plea in it, maybe that would appease the god, then again, there really was no appeasing the god of mischief, "Loki, open the door."

The dark green wisp wrapped around Tony's waist, flicking the button of his jeans open and easing down the fly, tugging Tony's jeans to pool around his ankles.

Tony stood still, feeling those same phantom nails graze his thighs and then…a hard shove sent him tripping to the ground, still caught in his pants. He caught himself on his palms and swore, "Dammit Loki, what the hell is your problem tonight?"

I'm yours right now...

A firm foot landed on the square of Tony's back, pressing against fresh scratch marks as Tony was pushed flat onto his chest, wind knocked out of him. He grunted as the weight moved slowly down his spine, soothing against his sore muscles but infuriating the prone man.

"Loki!"

Another sharp step stole his breath a second time and he coughed but didn't try to argue again. One by one, the green flamed candles flickered back to life and Tony could just make out the slender shadow of the man currently pinning him to the ground. Slowly, the weight disappeared from his back and he caught a glimpse of those never-ending legs moving effortlessly past him.

The prince of lies was naked, dark hair to his shoulders, skin flawless and glinting in the pale green firelight. His movements were slow and deliberate, seduction in every twist of muscle and bone. Tony had never realized something as simple as a walk could be so arousing.

He took a shuddering breath and pulled himself off of the ground, and started to stand, but a sharp voice stopped him.

"On your knees. Crawl."

Tony arched a brow, Loki had to be joking.

But the trickster's face was hidden; only his long arched back visible to Tony. Tony swallowed hard, pride fighting every step of the way as he began the slow crawl towards the long-legged devil who was pouring himself into the bed. Tony wondered, very briefly, if the way Loki moved was some part of being a god. If the way he could make everything a graceful, sensual experience, even just the act of falling into bed.

Loki looked up, meeting Tony's eyes as the billionaire reached the edge of the bed. "Loki, please…" Tony begged, hated hearing himself do it, but couldn't stop the words, the quake in his voice.

You hear me, I put a spell on you…

Tony swallowed hard against the cut of those eyes, and pulled himself into the bed. Loki didn't protest or try to stop him as Tony slowly, achingly aroused by this point, crawled over Loki's body and dove into the pleasure he'd been craving. Nothing else mattered, not the suit, not the silence in the house, or Pepper missing. Nothing mattered but this bewitching god who had made the billionaire strip, crawl, and beg.

Loki's hands fisted in Tony's hair, pulling the mortal's head back and exposing his throat. Loki's bite was hot fire, calming and enflaming all at once as Nina crooned out the last notes over the speakers.

Because you're mine…


End file.
